Forever Valentine
by CSMichaelis
Summary: This Valentines day,Sebastian has something special planned for Ciel, if only he agrees to go along with it. A Michaelis family story
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian looked out over his courtyard, The weather had been unseasonably warm for February. He smiled to himself as he thought of the Valentines surprise he had planned for Ciel. He knew it wasn't going to be easy for his mate to accept it but Sebastian was determined to get Ciel to agree.

"Sebastian, that's amazing, he'll love it." Lizzy cried when she heard the plan. She would go on to praise the demon for his romantic nature.

"If I can't prove my love to my beloved Ciel and keep the romance in our marriage, well then I don't deserve to have a mate. You see Lady Elizabeth, a marriage is something that requires not only love and devotion, but also quite a bit of work. I'm a firm believer in the idea that simply because Ciel has accepted my name and my heart, that does not mean that I should stop trying to keep him. In other words, yes, I have him, but I must work to make him stay. If you truly love your mate, that is the way it should be. My Ciel is well worth fighting for. "

"Aw, you have such a lovely view of what married life should be." Lizzy commented. "I'm so happy for you two, you still love each other so much, I hope you're always this happy."

"Thank you, I intend to keep my Ciel eternally, I'm very fortunate that he chooses to share this life with me. There is no greater gift, not treasure that could equal the amount of love I receive from him. He's given me so much more than a monster like me should ever have."

"You don't seem very monstrous to me at all. You're always saying such wonderful things and cuddling with Ciel and your children."

"You must understand that I have done many terrible things that I will not tell you of for your own benefit. The demon I've become is largely his doing.I am what he needs me to be as a mate and as father to our children." Lizzy smiled at him, she was happy to know that Sebastian cared so deeply for Ciel.

"Daddy?" Sebastian turned toward the tiny voice to find his oldest daughter,Rachel. She was carrying a piece of paper.

"My dear Rachel, what do you have there?" Rachel ran to her father and was lifted into his arms.

"Hello Daddy, I want to give you a picture. I made it all by myself and it is so pretty and happy that it will make you even happier, Do you like it lots?" She held out her art work and grinned, revealing her sharp, pointed teeth.

"Can you tell about it?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh yes, I can do it, You and Mommy are on the sand and it is night time. Do you see, you are hugging mommy." She pointed to two stick figures standing next to what he assumed was the water.

"I see, what are these little shapes in the water?"

"Stars."

"In the water?"

"Oh yes Daddy, they are shiny things. Do you like it?"

"I love it. I'm going to hang it up as soon as I can. Tell me my dear, who is this little figure beside your mother?"

"Oh, I know who it is, it is a new baby sister for me." Sebastian looked at her in surprise.

"Baby sister?" He repeated.

"Yes Daddy. She is a tiny sister. Do you like her?"

"Why did you draw a baby sister, did your mother tell you something?" Rachel opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted by Cynna's arrival.

"Master, may I speak to you briefly?" Sebastian lowered Rachel to her feet.

"go play now Princess and I will see you shortly." Rachel skipped out of the room with a wave to her father and butler.

"Is everything alright Cynna?"he asked.

"Fine sir, I just wanted to inform you that everything is is order for your surprise, just as you instructed. I would have waited until you came to me, however as Master Ciel is having lunch with Lady Elizabeth at the moment -" Sebastian tilted his head.

"Having lunch, did you give him the feeding?"

"No sir, he's not having a normal meal. He's asked for the same as the young lady."

"Thank you Cynna, you were very helpful." Sebastian rushed to the dinning room, he would have to see it for himself,he recalled the last time Ciel wanted human food and at the moment, he didn't know how he would react to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian watched from the hallway, he debated on whether or not to interrupt the conversation between his mate and Lizzy. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves, in the end Sebastian's curiosity got the best of him and he stepped inside to speak with Ciel.

"Hello Sebastian, how are you?" Lizzy asked with a smile.

"Good afternoon. Ciel, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Can it wait, I'm trying to talk to Lizzy right now."

"Only a moment." Ciel sighed.

"Fine. What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering why you would choose to eat the same as a human, you know that you can get no nutrition from it and the last time you really wanted something other than chocolate you were-"

"Rachel showed you the drawing didn't she?"

"Yes, but I wanted to -" Ciel smiled faintly.

"I'm not pregnant." He said seeming to read his mate's mind. "You know how much she likes babies, she draws whatever she likes. As for what I'm eating, you have I still enjoy certain foods,and the healer told you before,if I accept feedings from you and I choose to have some human food once in a while, it won't hurt anything." Ciel shook his head.

"All this excitement over a drawing." He said.

"Well, your choice in menu didn't exactly ease my mind, you wanted many of your favorite foods from your human days when you were pregnant with Angelina and Kathryn. You had one or two of them with Evian as well." Ciel put down his fork after taking the last bite of food. He turned in his chair to fave the older demon.

"I don't know what it is with you people, Why must you always assume that because I enjoy a few things from my past or because our daughter made a picture that I'm pregnant?" Sebastian kissed him,he felt relieved.

"Anyway, we decided not to have anymore after Angel and Kathryn. Have you forgotten?" Lizzy giggled though she felt bad for Ciel in a way.

"No, I remember, it's only that we said that after Evian and had Vincent and Rachel, then once again you said no more and Rowan joined us,and-"

"No, I stopped saying it after Rowan, just for that reason. Everytime I did say no more, we had more. Obviously that logic didn't work. You have six children, that's all you're getting from me." Sebastian smirked.

"Are you sure Ciel, our little puppies are the most beautiful, the sweetest -"

"Sebastian if it happens again, I'm going to...fix the problem, do you understand me?" The smirk faded instantly.

"Not so funny now is it?"Ciel asked.

"No, not the least bit,there are some things one mustn't joke about."

"I'm not."

"I don't understand, what do you mean by that?"Lizzy asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it Lizzy." Ciel turned his attention to his teacup.

"I must say, I will miss it in a way." Sebastian said. "I would like to speak with you about something later as well."

"Fine, tell me after the children are sleeping. You won't have any interruptions then."

"Yes, I suppose that would be the best time. I love you." Sebastian kissed Ciel once more.

"I know you do." Ciel replied.

"You're starting that again are you?"

"Why not?"

"Why would you want to do such a thing, and in the month set aside to show your mate how much you love them, really now, how do you expect me to feel anything but heartache when you act this way?"

"You're such a faker, you're fine."

"I shall never be fine, the love of my life-"

"Do you have to be so damn dramatic?"

"Only in times like this and only because you are so dear to me."Ciel remained silent.

"very well, I suppose I'll just go back into the shadows and -"

"Sebastian?" Ciel called out.

"yes dearest one?"

"Don't forget to take a look at Rachel's tiger, You promised to sew the foot back on." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his mate.

"You're purposely doing that." He stated.

"Yes, I'm purposely reminding you."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Ciel Michaelis. I will say it once more, I love you."

"I heard you." Lizzy giggled softly. She saw this many times.

"Don't you love me as well?"

"I'll never tell."

"I have ways of making you talk."

"Give up Sebastian, you couldn't make me talk if I didn't want to."

"Are you sure, I have secret weapons that will make you tell me anything and everything."

"Liar." Without another word, Sebastian exited the room.

"What do you think it'll be this time Ciel?" Lizzy asked.

"It's always the children, there's no secret at all."

"Meemee!" Kathryn cried out softly. Ciel turned to his daughter.

"Kathryn." He said causing the young girl to smile.

"Meemee!"This time it was Angelina who called out.

"Angelina." The child shrieked excitedly and began to wiggle in her father's arms. The four eldest stood behind their father.

"Surprise mommy, here we are!" Rachel cried throwing her hands above her head.

"I don't believe it, you can't possibly be here." Ciel teased.

"Oh yes we can, daddy said so."she replied.

"He was wrong, it's not possible."

"Silly mommy, we are right here, see, and this is my daddy, he is very tall." She pointed to Sebastian.

"Well, that's just too much then, Sebastian what's this about being Rachel's father, and how dare you be so tall, this is an outrage." Ciel said in mock anger. The children laughed.

"Silly mommy." Vincent said grinning.

"Now I'm their mother, i just don't know what to do with all this." The former earl shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Yes, it's all true, I truly am very tall, and I know that you must be in shock Ciel, however I must also confirm that these six children are in fact...our own. You are a mother and I am their father, now before you say anything there's one more piece of information I must give you...you and I are...mates." Ciel gasped causing another eruption of laughter.

"I refuse to believe any of this, well, maybe the part about you being tall, but how could you have kept this from me?" Sebastian knelt down beside him.

"I'm so sorry Ciel, I thought you knew, I mean after both of our weddings and the pregnancies, that's when the children first appeared you know. I was sure you were aware. How shocking it must be for you to realize that your mate is also the father of your children, or that the children, who have been calling you their mother all their lives are actually yours. do you need some time to let it sink in, I know it's a lot to take in at once." Ciel was finding difficult to keep himself from laughing, Lizzy had given up and was no longer making any sound as listened.

"Oh no, Brothers and sisters, Mommy cannot not laugh with us, Daddy will win this time, he will. It will be the very first time for this game." Rachel announced.

"While I'm thinking of it, I should probably also tell you that...brace yourself...I love you very much." Sebastian added.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, I know what you must be going through my dear one, but fear not, I have a solution to your problem."

"What's that?" Ciel couldn't stop himself and began to chuckle, he put his head down on the table.

"I think hugs from your family will help you a great deal." Ciel lifted his head and Angelina was put on his lap along with Kathryn, the eldest children carefully wrapped their arms around their mother.

"You did not really forget us, I know,you are being a silly mommy and I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you too, all of you." Ciel said soft, Sebastian cleared his throat.

"I love you too..damn demon."

"All joking aside, children please sit down, there is something I need to say to your mother and you could possibly help.

"Ciel, do you remember last Valentine's day, when you and I had the opportunity to spend time together?"

"Yes, and you wrote a song and a letter for me."

"That's right, and you gave me those two beautiful little girls you're holding. It was wonderful. This year, I want to give you something that you can enjoy,I want to spend a week with you,we'll begin in Venice,and by the end of the week, I have a special surprise just for you. I know a week is a long time and our last journey was difficult for you but I want to do something that's just for you, you constantly look after us and you deserve some time away from every day life. Say yes, and I will consider it my gift from you. Just you and I."

"That sounds nice,you must've put a lot of thought into it,but I can't,I have to be here for the children."

"Ciel,Lady Elizabeth will look after the children, I've asked. Please, this once, allow yourself to be given a break." Ciel didn't know what to say, He was torn, he needed to be a mother above all else, but it had been a long time since he was simply a mate.

"Please Mama, go with Dad, you will like it. Dad has happy things to surprise you with, you will still be our favorite Mama. You are allowed to be with Dad sometimes, we still love you." Evian said.

"We will not go away, we will wait here because you will come back and cuddle with us." Rachel added.

"I won't be home to give you all kisses and hugs at bedtime and your father won't be here to read for seven days." Ciel explained.

"We would miss you Mum and dad, but we'll be okay. Just don't forget to come back okay?"

"Rowan, I'd never forget to do that. I'll always come home to you."

"Then you should have fun with dad, you do not think it is okay but it is mommy, we want you to be happy with dad." Vincent added. Even the youngest Michaelis children seemed to be expressing their approval. The twins clapped their tiny hands.

"Our children have given you permission, that must tell you something. Perhaps it is time to give yourself permission as well." Ciel looked at his children,each smiling and nodding until he did the same.

"Alright Sebastian. I'll go." He said at last. Sebastian kissed him lovingly.

"Thank you my love, it will be a week to remember forever."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I let myself get talked into this, what if Angelina gets into one of her moods, I can't expect Lizzy to deal with that." Ciel said taking the shirts and jackets he had packed out of the suitcase and walked back to the wardrobe.

"Stop, just go. How often do you get to take these little holidays, He loves you. You should be happy to have a mate that wants to do all this for you. I know it's hard to be away from your little ones, but just for a week, you get to be with him alone." Alois said taking the clothing from his friend and returning them to the suitcase.

"I can't, I just have to be sure that it's alright before I go, my children are more important than -"

"Ciel, look at me," Alois said grabbing his shoulders. "It's fine. Angelina will be alright. Lizzy watched her before, no one was hurt. You have servants here to help, I'll come by and check on them everyday, If Lizzy needs help with anything while I'm here, I'll do it. I can't be here long on Valentines day though, Naveen wants to take me out for the evening, Hannah said she'll take Lenora."

"That's an evening, I won't see my children for a week. What am I supposed to-"

"You're supposed to have a lovely time with Sebastian, fall in love all over again. Show him how much you still love him after all this time." Ciel stared at his friend for a long moment.

"What?" Alois asked.

"You're really into Valentine's day."

"Yes, it's great, I can't believe you're not. You're loved, Sebastian would do anything for you and you can't just enjoy that."

"I do, but have you met me, I'm not exactly the type to romantic or-"

"That's why this is good for you. Sebastian is what you're not. It's called-"

"I don't really care what you call it, I'm trying to figure out what you just said." Alois sighed.

"Look Ciel, Sebastian shows his love for you in obvious that subtle ways, like when he goes out of his way to bring you chocolate and gives you flowers for no reason or when he comes up to you and just wraps his arms around you. He tells you he loves you more than once every single day without being prompted or expecting anything back. But he also takes care of your children when you need time for yourself or you just want to read or spend time with your family. You show him by giving him a family and being there when he needs you, you support him and make sure everyone's alright. Now, the point I was making was that he is the romantic type but you are subtle about it. He completes you because you don't have that personality. You do the same for him too. That's what I was telling you. When you complete each other, you're perfect for each other. Let him be the romantic half of your relationship. Let him do these things for you."

"You've been reading too many of Hannah's books again." Ciel said turning away.

"You're so difficult. You're leaving in the morning, you have to finish packing and-"

"Don't remind me." Ciel sat down on the edge of his bed. Alois sat next to him.

"I already miss them." Ciel said quietly.

"I know you do. I'll miss Lenora too, even just for the night. I know she'll be fine with Hannah, but it's hard. You have to turn it off though. If you don't make time for yourselves, you can't really be happy in your marriage because you'll forget what it's like to feel like you're in love. That's different from just loving someone."

"You really need to stop reading those, we always have the strangest conversation afterwards." Ciel shook his head.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Alois admitted. A long silence followed.

"So let's get you packed and you can spend more time with your little ones before you leave tomorrow." Alois suggested as they stood up. Ciel returned to his task but neither demon said another word.

"It's time for bed children. Remember, tomorrow morning, your mother and I will be leaving. Do you want to share any concerns or ask questions?" Sebastian asked hoping to ease any anxiety the children may have.

"I will say one, I will. Is it okay to miss you and mommy while you are far away?" Rachel asked.

"It's fine to miss us however, try not to let it get to you and make you sad. Your mother and I want to see very happy children when we return and I will ask your cousin for a full report on behavior so please listen and do everything she asks."

"Dad, when will you and mum come home?"

"In one week which is seven days. I'll write it on the calendar downstairs." Sebastian promised.

"Daddy, will you please bring home a baby sister for me?" Rachel smiled folding her hands and raising them to her chest.

"Rachel, you have two baby sisters."

"yes, I know. But I love baby sisters,it would be so happy for me to have more of them."

"Your mother and I love you but bringing a new baby into the family isn't going to happen. We have six children, that's enough."

"Dad, will you please make Mama feel so very happy and give him hugs and kisses while you are away?"

"I promise I'll do that Evian. I want all of you to know how proud I am of you for being so accepting and encouraging. Vincent, you're quiet tonight, what are your thoughts?" Vincent crawled across the bed to cuddle with Sebastian.

"I know you and Mommy need to have mommy and dad time, Tanaka says it is important for you to have it. I want you and mommy to be happy and to go and have happy time. I just feel sad, you are not going to be here and I like to have mommy and dad kisses and hugs before sleeping. I will miss you very much. "

"I understand my son,believe me. It was very selfless of you to put your mother first. That was a very grown up decision. You're such a brave boy." Vincent looked up at Sebastian and leaned back in his father's arms.

"I am brave?"

"Yes. You and your siblings are the bravest children I've ever known."

"We are happy things?"

"Yes. You make us so happy."

"Dad, can we please sleep in your room with you and Mama?" Sebastian smiled warmly.

"Alright children, let's go to sleep." He led the four eldest into the nursery and took Angelina and Kathryn in his arms before continuing on until the group found themselves in Sebastian's and Ciel's bedroom.

That night, the children slept soundly between their parents. Each one huddled close to their parents. Sebastian lay on his side of the bed, he reached over to Ciel and stroked his mate's hair.

"It will be alright love." He soothed,sensing the sadness.

"I know it will, we'll leave tomorrow and they'll cry for a bit,it'll break my heart and then I'll spend a week recovering from it. I'll only be right again when we come home and they're with me."

"I promise you that they won't be sad long and neither will you. I won't allow you to be. All I want you to do is enjoy yourself, promise me you'll try."

"I-I will, I'll try, but I can't promise anything else."

That's all I ask."Ciel didn't sleep that night, he cuddled the sleeping children gently and though he knew it would be painful, he would take the advice given to him, he would genuinely try to enjoy the experience and be grateful for Sebastian's love, no matter how much his heart was breaking, he knew that he needed to be a mate now,he would have to learn how to be away with his mate , otherwise, his children wouldn't learn and neither would he.


	4. Chapter 4

"Be good and help Lizzy with the babies. Don't fight with each other and when Lizzy says bedtime, that means stay in your own beds and try to sleep. Mey-Rin, Finny and Tanaka will be feeding you while we're gone. Alois said he'd bring Lenora and Luca to play with you too. You can send Cynna down to your grandparents if you want to play with your aunt, I've already asked your 'd be happy to see you." Ciel told the children as he stood in the doorway waiting for Sebastian.

"It will be alright Mama, I will help. Have a happy time with Dad. We love you." Evian said with a smile.

"I love you too."

"Mommy, will Grandma Rachel and grandpa Vincent still visit and hug us?"

"Of course they will Rachel. They love you very much."

"I like to be loved Mommy, it is so happy!" Rachel cried jumping up and down. Ciel turn his attention to Lizzy.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes,go have a lovely time." The young girl encouraged.

"If Angelina acts up, don't try to handle it yourself, she's started scratching and hitting. Ask one of the servants for help. If the older children misbehave, you can send them to their rooms for a bit. They can have a little snack,but don't let them find the chocolate, they're sneaky, they started taking after Sebastian, they wait for you to turn away and take it-"

"Ciel my love, we need to go." Sebastian said joining them, he knelt down, in his hands he held the calendar.

"As promised, I've written down the day your mother and I will return to you."He pointed to the date which now showed the words Mommy and daddy come home ' written neatly in the space.

"One...six, Mommy and daddy will come home and hug us on the one six day." Rachel announced.

"That's sixteen Rachel dear." Sebastian corrected gently.

"Sixteen,is that a lot Daddy, it sounds like lots and lots." The young princess pouted.

"Only seven days. That's not long at all."

"Then you will come home and mommy will cuddle us and pat our tiny heads and make our tiny hearts happy, and you will read...and...and" Sebastian chuckled warmly.

"Yes, all of that my dear one." He stroked her black hair softly causing her to giggle.

"Now, Lizzy, remember if Angelina needs-"

"Ciel, you worry far too much." Sebastian shook his head.

"Is that it, or do you not worry enough?"

"whatever the case may be, we must be off." Sebastian gave each child a hug and stood to walk out the door. The children crowded around their mother, wrapping the arms around him.

"We love you Mama, be happy. We will be waiting for you to come home and hug us. We are going to miss you and dad, but we will be okay because Cousin Lizzy is here."Evian said as Ciel patted his back.

"Mommy, please bring me a new baby sister, it would be such a happy thing."

"Rachel Ann, what are we going to do with you?"

"Hug me and love me forever and ever!" She exclaimed.

"Do not forget to have happiness with dad mommy!" Vincent said.

"Don't forget to come home soon!" Rowan added.

"My little ones, you're so grown up...stop it." The children giggled.

"Come on now, you've said goodbye, now we really must be-"

"You're sure you want me to go, I can just-"

"Na, Na." Angelina and Kathryn said in unison waving to their parents.

"I love you all very much and I'll see you soon. Behave, and don't forget to - what the hell are you doing?" Ciel cried as Sebastian lifted him into his arms.

"Stopping you from stalling any longer." Sebastian replied making his way to the carriage waiting for them.

"You can't just pick me up and carry me off while I'm talking to my children!"

"I just did, we must be off now. I know this is difficult for you but if you waste anymore time, we won't be going at all, then I'm not going to be able to do everything I had planned." Sebastian turned and smiled at Lizzy.

"Thank you again for taking care of them, we certainly appreciate it. Say goodbye to your mother children.

"Bye, Bye!" The tiny voices responded.

"I love you very much!" Ciel called.

"We love you too!" Sebastian carefully put Ciel in the carriage and they began their journey.

"Well, that went better than I thought, you children really kept it together and -" Lizzy's praise was lost in a sea of deep sobs as the children began rubbing their eyes and coughing through tears.

"M-Mommy will b-be a-away forever!" Rachel shrieked. Lizzy'sheart was breaking as she tried to calm the youngest girls.

"Come on now little ones, it's okay. Your parents will come home. I've known your mother all his life and-"

"Cousin Lizzy, are we bad?" Rowan sniffled.

"Oh Rowan, of course not. You were all very brave for your mother. It's okay to be sad, but how about we listen to a story, that could help."

"W-Will y-you make voices l-like daddy?"

"I'll try. Come on now, let's see what we can find." Lizzy led the sobbing children into the library where she hoped she could calm them. It broke her heart to see the children cry.~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure we should be doing this, they seemed alright but i just have this feeling, a mother's intuition is never wrong and I think-"

"Ciel, my dearest love, relax. Our children have been without us for the same length of time before. They survived and will this time as well, I promise you. You need to learn to be less of a mother on occasion."

"No possible. Being a mother is a constant job, one that I take seriously and I need to know that they really are alright." Sebastian took Ciel's hand and looked into his eyes, he placed his free hand on his mate's cheek.

"Do you trust me?" He asked gently.

"Yes, but-"

"I would never take you from the children if I thought they couldn't handle it. They aren't alone." A moment of silence passed.

"You think I'm a loon don't you?" Ciel asked. Sebastian smiled softly pulling Ciel into his arms and holding him tight.

"No. I think you're one hell of a mother who doesn't know how to let go because you're love for your children is stronger than any force in this world. That kind of caring is rare among our kind,and i couldn't be more grateful for the love and devotion you have for not only our beautiful children, but for me as well. Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's chest, he listened quietly to his mate's soothing heartbeat.

"I love you very much Ciel, never forget that." Ciel cuddled into him contentedly.

"I love you too, Sebastian. Thank you for all this."

"My Ciel, if I couldn't do such things for you, what sort of mate would I be?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Isn't it breathtaking, the waterways, the structures,the art. We can see it all." Sebastian said as he and Ciel wandered through the town taking in the sights and sounds of Italy.

"not in a week we can't."Ciel replied"There's too much to see in such a small amount of time."

"That's true, I suppose I shall have to bring you back one day. You seem to be enjoying yourself this time. I've noticed a genuine smile on your face more than once and we've only been here a few hours. You do have a beautiful smile Ciel."

"I have a lot of reasons to. I have you, our children, my family, Ann, how could I not be happy?"

"You have my father as well." Sebastian reminded.

"You're father doesn't -"

"My father loves you. He gave you the crown didn't he?"

"Because I was going to have Evian."

"That wasn't the only reason. He does love you...even when you completely defy him, he knows you do it because you want the best for our family, he realizes that you are a loyal and loving mate and if we're being honest, he admires your bravery and strength. That is why he skipped the tradition and allowed you to take your title and one day, your seat beside me when he retires."Sebastian pulled him close.

"I'm very proud of you Ciel." He said quietly in his mate's ear.

"why, I haven't done anything."

"You're allowing yourself to relax and enjoy the view. You're making a very good effort to accept the time we have together. We have so much to see and so many activities that were planned."

"You keep saying that you have activities but you never say what they are." Ciel complained.

"If I told you, you won't be surprised. The first is tonight, under the stars, we have some time so I thought perhaps you and I could watch the sun set together. Before we go on to do so, no visit to Italy would be complete without a walk through the vineyard. Some of our kind own quite a few of the ones you'll be seeing. They produce a very special wine that I'm quite fond of, I think you'll find it enjoyable as well."

"This should be interesting, I know you've had a drink or two at your parent's parties but you didn't seem to be enjoying it at all."

"It wasn't the drink, it was the town drunk that was bothering me, and that is how I will continue to refer to him. He certainly earned his title."

"Sorry."Ciel said sympathetically, there was no need for Sebastian to explain who he was talking about.

"I can't blame you for my relative's stupidity, that was my father's doing. he was the drinker in the family until he met my mother. Fortunately I know when to say no. I can honestly say that I have never once been anywhere close to drunk. I swear to you that I will never embarrass you as he surely does our family."

"You better know when to stop, don't think I won't leave you there."Ciel teased.

"I love you too dearest." Sebastian replied. Sebastian took Ciel's hand a they walked across the bridge and stopped to look down at the canal below.

"It's beautiful is here." Ciel said in awe as he turned his attention to the other side of the bridge.

"Yes, I've come here for centuries and it wasn't always this way. If you like this particular spot Ciel, I think we should continue our journey. There is so many things that I know find breathtaking. Just further down this street is an enormous gothic structure that reminds me a bit like our home, it hasn't been there long but it is beautiful. I must show you the art gallery as well. Tell me Ciel, what would you like to see after our visit to the vineyard?"

"You'd know better than I would, I've only been here twice and I didn't see much of anything either time."Ciel said looking out over the water. Sebastian knelt down in front of him.

"I remember the first time I came here with you," Ciel said with a smile. "I'd never seen a more magnificent place, lying in the field, watching the stars fall. It was perfect. I'm just sorry I couldn't feel the same the last time. I was so caught up in everything else and -"

"Ciel, I don't really know what it is about certain places, they seem to have a certain something that causes couples to remember what it was that that made them fall in love with each other to begin with, to fall in love all over again. As you can see, Venice is still growing. It has rather a long way to go and if you would-what I mean to say is, I would very much like to see what the future holds for it and if you were with me, I believe that you and I have found our own Paris, our city of romance. We could watch together. It's my hope that our love will-" Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pressing his lips to his mate's. Sebastian put an arm around him and held him tight.

"If I had to travel to one place for all eternity, this would be it, as long as it's with you. I know that hundreds, thousands of years from now, no matter how the world changes, it's always going to be you and me. That's how it's meant to be, from the beginning, it's always been you. I love you Sebastian, I loved you then, and I'll love you always." CIel said once they broke the kiss.

"My Ciel, my destiny, that is the greatest gift I can hope for. An eternal love with such an amazing mate. After all the time spent together, you are still mine and I can't tell you what that means to me. From the moment I saw you, before you became human, you were my beautiful angel, I'm thankful that we now have a certain amount of those memories. I loved you with all my heart, that love only grew when we parted, my heart cried out for you constantly and I found you at last, no matter what you did as the young master, though we didn't know it then, we still had our connection, it was masked by your hatred and anger, and our contract. Now here we are, we have six wonderful children, a home and you are everything a mate should be, every demon should be so fortunate to spend their immortal lives with the one who can understand their hearts just as you know mine. You are my forever love and I was foolish to think so long ago that I didn't want to seek out this love."

"Maybe you didn't because somehow you knew that we'd find each other again. I didn't think being a demon could be this way. I'm happy that it was you Sebastian. I didn't think I could love anyone like this. it's strange, you've taught me how wrong I was but if I had to do everything again as a human, with a few exceptions, if you were there waiting for me, I'd do it again. I'll always want to be with you. I'd choose you all over again." Sebastian smiled, kissing Ciel once more, deeper this time,wanting his mate to feel all the love he held for him.

"I love you so very much, my forever valentine." Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear.

"I love you too." Sebastian stood up and they reached the other side of the bridge.

"My princes, welcome to Italy." A cheerful voice caught their attention. A tall man knelt before the, his light brown hair was long enough to cover his left eye yet shorter on his right side.

"Vito, rise my friend," Sebastian said softly. "Ciel, may I introduce Vito, he works for the demon I told you cares for the vineyard."

"A pleasure my lords,please, come this way, I was sent by my master to take you to your destination." Vito gestured to a white carriage decorated in red roses. it was being pulled by four black and white horses. Ciel tilted his head as the the animals tossed their heads to the side and lightly tapped the ground with their feet. He noticed that all four horses had deep red eyes.

"Sebastian, I didn't know horses-"

"Oh yes, there is a dark side to everything my love, horses, wolves, humans obviously, for every creature that you were aware of as a human, there is a darker version, except of course cats." Sebastian helped him into the carriage and climbed in beside him. moments later, they were on their way. Ciel looked out over the country side, the vast green fields were sometimes lined with rows of flowers that varied in color.

"We should be there shortly my lords, I hope the view is to your liking.: Vito called.

"It's lovely, thank you." Sebastian replied, he reached out and took Ciel's hand.

"You're doing very well." he encouraged.

"These fields remind me of when we take the children out to play at home. I miss them.'

"I know love, but I'm sure they're having fun with Lady Elizabeth, you know how much she loves them, and Alois is probably with them, Lenora enjoys her time with them as well. it will be alright Ciel, I promise." Ciel tightened his grip on Sebastian's hand.

"I know, it's just hard to be away. But I know that they're safe and I trust 'll have a good time at this vineyard your talking about, I've never actually been to one before. I'm kind of looking forward to it."


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian held Ciel gently nuzzling the young demon as they floated slowly down the canal, they had enjoyed the vineyard and the older demon had been pleasantly surprised to find out just how relaxed his mate could be once they got past his concern for their children. Ciel had given him yet another gift when he looked into Sebastian's eyes and genuinely smiled at him. To see his mate enjoying himself made Sebastian truly joyful, and he too began acting more of a mate than perhaps he should have in front of the humans.

Now here they were, Sebastian was cuddling his Ciel as he had so many times before, something that happened more often in the beginning of their relationship, before Evian was born. Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's chest, The soft yet strong sound was soothing to the young demon. Vito looked on as he navigated the waterways., a grin appeared on his face as well. The demon, who Vito had called Master, a demon called Tyrus, a large figure with golden eyes had suggested they take Vito as their guide, to make it easier as it was the season for tourists and gondolas were exceedingly popular, he had also given the princes two bottle of their favorite wine to take home as both a belated wedding gift and a gesture of friendship.

"If ever you find yourself running out my princes,please, don't hesitate to contact me or visit again, it was both a pleasure and an honor to have you here. It isn't everyday that I have royalty over, our kind comes quite often, but you two, never have I seen such a pure and deep love, I can't tell you what a joy it's been. I am of course happy for you both. I never thought I would see the day when Prince Sebastian would bring a mate to my Vineyard. Sure this alone is cause for celebration." Tyrus had said handing Sebastian not only two bottles of wine, but also two elegant glasses, both decorated with their initials and two hearts linked together.

"My gift to you my princes, please accept them as a sign of my happiness for you and unwavering loyalty." The large demon bowed

"My Ciel, I can't find the words to tell you how precious you are to me." he said softly.

"You don't need words. I feel it. you've never had to say anything. I hear it best when you hold me or nuzzle me. That's your way of showing deep affection, you explained it before 'i can't doubt how much you love me when you do that. You still hold me so gently and lovingly. If there were no words at all, I would still hear you Sebastian,the things you do tell me more than words ever could. I'd forgotten how nice this could be. The moon and the stars are so bright here and the way they reflect on the water, it's amazing. I'm glad we did this."

"I'm happy that you feel that way Ciel, truly this little adventure of ours is well worth it. It's seems that our little Paris is working it's magic on you as well. it's been a long time since you allowed me to cuddle you so closely."

"A cuddle now and then is nice. I just don't like to feel like I should be doing other things, I can't appreciate it if my mind is elsewhere. it's like being somewhere physically but not really there at all. I'm always worried about our children or something goes wrong, or something needs done and I've forgotten because the children needed me and-"

"There's your problem my love, you have to learn to turn your mind down and let your heart speak once in a while. I understand that it's hard for you, but maybe it's something you and I can work on together. "

"I can't expect you to -'

"You're my mate, if you have a problem, I want to help you overcome it. This is part of a marriage, even in it's human term. My problem is yours, that is all part of the unity such a bond creates. your pain is mine, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. That doesn't simply apply to dividing property when things among humans don't go as planned. If the humans could understand this, perhaps there would be less division. You mustn't try to fix these things alone Ciel. This is why you will sometimes hear a mate refer to a 'partner' I personally prefer the term mate as it creates a sense of love rather than a potential business associate."

"I like being a 'mate' better too. I agree with you." A silence fell over them as they continued down the canal, the soft moonlight beaming down upon them.

"Ciel?" Sebastian called gently.

"what?"

"Are you alright, you're quiet now."

"I'm fine, I just feel so peaceful, it's not an everyday occurrence but when it happens, I like to hold onto it for a bit." Ciel's tone was indeed serene, the young demon sighed contentedly.

"I can't help feeling a little guilty, the children are probably missing us and I just can't stop thinking that maybe we should get back to them, we've had our time alone and as perfect as it's been, we're still parents."

"Ciel, you can make it through these few days, I believe in remember that they're being cared for and let yourself continue to feel at peace, allow this feeling to quiet your mind and let go of the guilt. You've done nothing wrong."

Ciel snuggled into his mate, Sebastian began to stroke his hair older demon knew it would be a comfort to his mate. Soon, Ciel's worry seemed to melt away as he allowed himself to become aware of the feelings in his heart.

"Cousin Lizzy, have you gone to sleepy land?" Rachel whispered as she entered Elizabeth's room. Lizzy rubbed her eyes, she was nearly asleep.

"No sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked sitting up in bed.

"Can I come and tell you?" the little demon asked.

"Of course, what is it Rachel?" Rachel ran to the bed and climbed up beside Lizzy to lean into her side. Lizzy put a comforting arm around her.

"It is my mommy and daddy, they are not home and I miss them so much, I know mommy needs daddy time just like me and my brothers and baby sisters. I wish they would come home to me. what if they like this place and want to live there all by themselves and then never find us again and then I will cry forever and ever and ever until I float away in my tiny Rachel tears,that will be the most unhappy thing that ever happened to us, even when kitty went to live with Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent. What will we do Cousin Lizzy, maybe Mommy and daddy will get new tiny babies to have." Rachel sobbed.

"That won't ever happen. Your mommy and daddy just want to spend some time together, that's all. They'll come home just like they promised 'll see."

"Do you think Mommy will bring home a new tiny baby sister?" Lizzy chuckled.

"Probably not sweetie, but he'll give you a really big hug for sure."

"Oh mommy hugs are the best kind, they are warm and good and my heart is happy and giggly when I get them. Do you think my mommy misses us?"

"Yes, very much. That's how I know he'll come back."Lizzy said.

"Because we are babies?"

"Because you're his babies. Your mommy would never leave his babies forever. It would make him so sad if he never got to see you again."

"Then they will be home again soon?"

"Before you know it." Lizzy confirmed.

"Can we please make Valentimes for mommy and daddy to surprise them?"

"I think that's a lovely idea, but right now it's time too go to sleep, okay?"

"Yes, Cousin Lizzy, I will be a good Rachel and go to sleep just for you." Rachel kissed Lizzy's cheek gently.

"Goodnight Cousin Lizzy, I love you, thank you for being so nice." Rachel climbed down from the bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams, I love you too. I'll see you in the morning." Lizzy called as the princess made her way out into the hall.

Lizzy laid back down and sighed. She loved her little cousins.

"So adorable" she whispered closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep with a smile .


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are you taking me?"Ciel asked allowing himself to be guided by his mate.

"You will have to wait just a bit longer, please, keep your eyes closed." Sebastian requested softly..

"What an amazing time you and I have had my Ciel, Venice, a short journey to Rome, the visit to our special field, you and I have seen so many beautiful sights that we will surely cherish for all eternity." Sebastian became still, taking a moment to smile at his mate.

"Are we there, can I look now?"

"One moment more, please, just a few steps more. I promise you it is well worth the wait. Venice had quite a romantic effect on you, I very much enjoyed seeing you have such a wonderful time, the smile has not left you, You were so relaxed and happy, you gave me a rare gift, it;;s not often that you allow me to hold you so closely, and to have you with me through these years, it's so much more than I could have ever hoped for.

I know that we have had many hard times, from nearly losing my father years ago, to you following me into a war, seeming to know that I would need you. Though I stand by what I said to you, you shouldn't have risked your life for mine. It showed me just how much you cared for me. You deliberately disobeyed my father to keep our family safe and after all this time, here we are, together. That's quite an achievement for our kind. Most fear my father and had they been put in our situations, they would have allowed their mate to die. You were offered the throne should I not return, A life that would have been easier in many ways than the life I offered, but you were always there. This is how you know that the love you hold for your mate is true and everlasting. Our love is a once in a lifetime and I could never imagine my life without you." Sebastian said gently turning Ciel to the right.

"Of course I followed you, I don't care about your father's chair. It's not you, I couldn't let those things take you from us, I love you too much to ever let that happen, I didn't bond with you to be ruler of anything. I just want our family. The love that you give me is and always will be enough for me."

"Open your eyes my love." Sebastian said, he was touched by Ciel's words and actions over the course of their relationship. The former Earl was the only one that could ever fill his heart with happiness and make it beat just a little faster.

Ciel's eyes opened and widened. The sight before him was just as breathtaking as Sebastian had promised,

The ocean, which stretched as far as his eyes could see, was glowing brightly as if it were filled with...

"Underwater stars, this is where Rachel got it." Ciel said in awe . "It's amazing." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel from behind.

"They aren't real stars of course, but I thought that it would be a perfect way spend Valentine's Day, the two of us, gazing out into a 'starry sea' Having dinner at the beach, followed by a drink or two, and the rest of the night spent with you in my arms cuddling, on a blanket, an perhaps a surprise or two."Sebastian gestured to the left, A blanket had been laid out next to a table which held a bucket of ice containing the wine they had received, a box of Ciel's favorite chocolates and a vase filled with beautifully arranged white roses.

Ciel turned to his mate, his smile widening,

"You didn't have to do all this, I would've just been happy to have time with you., I don't-"Sebastian pulled him close, leaning him back before kissing him lovingly. Ciel placed his palm on Sebastian's cheek softly, deepening the kiss. When finally they pulled away, they found themselves gazing into each others eyes.

"That's exactly why you deserve it. You don't ask these things of me, nor do you expect it from me. Time together and the love that we share, those are the most important things to you., those who ask for nothing, should have everything, I would give you the world Ciel. If you told me it would make you truly happy, I would move Heaven and Earth to prove to you that you're what matters to me above all else. You are my treasure, my precious angel, my life and my heart Ciel Michaelis, we have overcome everything thrown at us and it's my hope that as our love grows ever stronger, you will always know this. I've loved you forever Ciel, if I could only ask for one gift, it's this. You at my side, filling my life with happiness and love.:the older demon took hold of Ciel as he stood up, carrying him to the blanket, where he lowered him onto it gently and took his place beside him.

"Are you hungry my love?"Sebastian asked nuzzling Ciel.

"A little. I suppose it's about that time." Sebastian turned to the table and filled the feeding glass, handing it to Ciel along with the empty one which was filled and given back. They sat in silence, Sebastian felt his mate lean into him and again began to nuzzle him,

"This is nice." Ciel said calmly.

"Our way of giving our deep affection may differ from the human ways, but I can't help noticing how much more you respond in a positive way to this."

"Because it's the way demons give love, you're being natural, and I can feel all the love you have for me, in your own way of showing it. Hugs are great Sebastian, but when you're doing what's natural to you, it's easier to feel that. You do the same thing when I hug you, hugs are a natural way that humans give affection." Ciel told him.

"Whatever the reason for doing what we do, and our responses, you are the only one I have ever wanted to give this affection to. I love you so very much Ciel. Let's try our best to hold onto this feeling even after we've returned home. Though life with six small children can be stressful, we should take time to have these moments more. I promise you that I will do all I can to make sure you feel ever bit as loved and cherished as you do right now."

"You always do. I'm sorry I don't respond very well to it sometimes. I know it's no excuse, but having-"

"Ciel, being a parent is a full time job, this we know all too well. It can be difficult to find the time, however, seeing how much this has changed your mood, just to be out for a while, I would like you to think about this, once a week, twice if we can manage, you and I leave the children in the care of Lady Elizabeth and the servants,and you and I will go out for the evening, we can do anything you like, a long walk, dinner by the lake, star gazing, just as long as it brings us closer together."

"I don't know, this was incredible, but I just don't think it's fair to Lizzy or the children to-" Sebatian slipped an arm behind his mate pulling him down until he was lying on the blanket, staring up at his mate.

'I insist that you consider it." He said softly. "After all, it seems you've finally lost your ability to resist the famous Michaelis charm." He leaned down to kiss Ciel only for the young demon to place his hand on his chest softly.

Ciel smirked up at him. "Resisted, you should know better by now." Ciel teased, Sebastian sighed,

"You always do this..my poor broken heart will never-"

"You're such a faker, moments ago you were telling me that-" Sebastian chuckled.

"Faker, my darling Ciel, I dare you to call this fake," Sebastian challenged kissing him once more.

"Go on, was it fake, tell the truth/" the older demon prodded, Ciel remained silent.

"You just can't do it can you?"

"I could, but you want the truth, but I never give in that easy do I?"

"So it's like that is is?"

"The children aren't here to help you now. You can't make me say a word."

"Is that what you think, you disobedient little dog?"

"That's right, you damn demon. You couldn't get me to say it if it was the last-"

"You're being such a little monster, in times like this there is only one course of action and I am not afraid to use it."Sebatian lifted Ciel into his arms and rose from the ground.

"this is your final warning." Ciel laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I see, well then, a visit to Soma and Agni should straighten you out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"say it."

"Never."

"You're leaving me no choice in the matter."

"You're being a jerk, quit it."

"You know what I want to hear," Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's chest, with a sigh, examining his butler's uniform.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, now concerned that he had taken the game too far.

"I was just thinking...it's so hard to find good help these days, butlers are so eager to pawn their-"

"you want to play it that way, really?" Sebastian replied.

"Play, my butler is displeasing me. What sort of playing is that?" Sebastian set Ciel down and took a step back.

"You might want to be a bit nicer with your staff, one day you may find that they are no longer interested in keeping up appearances and a beast lurks beneath.

"Beast isn't a word I'd use to describe a butler who gets distracted by cats because they're so cute and fluffy, I'd expect that from Lizzy." Sebastian chuckled darkly. Ciel turned to go back to the blanket only to find himself ensnared by a pair of clawed hands. 

"you have been warned, now that the butler has gone, and the monster has hold of you, there is mo one else here,whatever will you do?" both demons grinned, their game was just beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Reader, welcome to the final chapter of Forever Valentine.

I just wanted to thank you all for reading, also, the place from the previous chapter does exist. If you would like to see just how truly beautiful it is, it's a place called Vaadhoo Island.

"Oh Cousin Lizzy, I am so very happy, today my mommy and daddy come home and we will get hugs and kisses and cuddles and We can give them the presents!" Rachel cried in excitement.

"That's right Rachel, They'll be home anytime now. I'll be able to tell them how wonderful you all were." Lizzy said with a smile.

"Mama and Dad will be very proud of us, and happy because we were not bad and we made Valentimes for them, this will be a happy day!" Evian grinned.

"oh yes, and our babies will not cry anymore." Vincent added.

"Meemee...Dadyee!" Kathryn and Angelina cried in unison looking around the room for their parents.

"They're not here yet little ones." Lizzy explained lifting Angelina into her arms and setting the child in the playpen before doing the same with Kathryn. Angelina welcomed her sister with a hug, which was returned by her twin.

"Angelina, that was very nice. You're all so adorable!" The blonde girl squealed. The front door opened and the older children rushed to see who was on the other side.

They tilted their heads in curiosity. Alois stepped in with Lenora in his arms.

"Alois, Lenora, you are back, hello. We are waiting for my mommy and daddy to come home, did you find them when you came here?"Rachel greeted.

"No, I'm sorry Princess, I didn't see them." Alois said sympathetically.

"Oh. Can Lenora play with us?"

"Of course, Rachel." He said placing his daughter down on the floor. Rachel smiled, taking her cousin's hand.

"Thank you very much. I will play nicely with her, she is little.' Rachel announced before helping Lenora to the center of the room where her siblings were already setting up some of their toys."

"How was your Valentine's Day?" Lizzy asked politely.

"It was great, Naveen got me flower and took me to see a play and then we both missed Lenora so we went home. How was yours with the little ones?"

"Wonderful. We made Valentines for Ciel and Sebastian. Angelina was such a good girl, she was giving hugs and patting everyone to make them nice. They got to go out and play with Finny and Mey-Rin. We had a lovely time."

"That's good to hear. You seem to have an easy time with everything on your own. Ciel will be happy to hear that you can handle things. "

"He was so worried about little Angelina being angry while he was away. She got upset a few times but I think it was because she misses him. "

"That's possible, babies have a really hard time sometimes when their parents leave. Lenora used to cry with Hannah all the time until she finally realized that I was coming back for her."

"Aw, poor Lenora."

"She's gotten better about it though. She didn't cry until I came back, then she started reaching for me and cried until I held her for a while."

"She's absolutely adorable, Alois. She gets on so well with Ciel's children and

Alois smiled. "Thank you, she's my little miracle, I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have her and Naveen."

The door opened again, this time, Sebastian entered, Ciel resting against him as he was carried inside. In Ciel's hands, he held a bag.

Instantly, Rowan, Vincent and Evian ran to them, Sebastian placed Ciel on his feet allowing the children to gather around them.

Rachel, still holding onto Lenora, carefully guided the child in the direction of Ciel.

"Come on Lenora, it is okay, I will not let go. You can walk as slowly as you want. You are just a baby, you are only learning. I will not be mean to you." Rachel said before waving to her parents.

"Hello Mommy and Daddy, it is such a happy thing to have you home. We missed you and I want to have mommy and Daddy hugs. I am coming, do not go away, I am helping baby Lenora walk back. I am a good baby Rachel.

"Yes you are." Ciel agreed embracing his other three children tightly.

"Meemee..Dadyee!"Angelina and Kathryn shrieked bouncing on their feet.

"My little ones, I've missed you all so much." Ciel said holding them tight.

"Mama, did you have a happy time with dad?" Evian asked hopefully.

"I did, did everything go alright here?"

"Yes, Mum, we made presents and Cousin Lizzy was so nice and Finny said we could play with our puppy and then we went outside and Mey-Rin played with us and-'

'it sounds like you were very busy.'' The children nodded.

"I am still coming mommy and daddy, please save hugs for me."Rachel called, Alois walked over to her, taking Lenora in his arms.

"Go ahead, Thank you so much for helping Lenora." He said with a smile. Rachel gave a little curtsy and giggled.

"I love baby Lenora, Alois, she is so nice. I hope I can play with her again soon."

"We'll be here a while, I'm sure you'll play again before we have to go home." He assured her. Rachel ran into Ciel's arms just as her brothers and sister greeted their father.

"My Mommy, here I am. I was sad without you, but I am okay now. Did you bring me a baby sister, is she in the bag?" Ciel chuckled softly.

"No Rachel, there aren't any babies in the bag, that wouldn't be a very nice place to put a child would it?" Rachel shook her head.

'no, the baby would be sad because the baby could fall out and hurt its tiny nose or its fingers and toes and it would cry so much that I would cry too and Mommy will have to give it mommy hugs to make it feel happy again and then we can call it Cindy."

"Where did you hear that?"Sebastian asked.

"From the princess story. Cindyrella do you remember, she was not really a princess until she danced with the prince and he took her shoe away."

"Well, that's not exactly how it happened but it's close." Rachel cuddled into her mother.

"I missed Mommy snuggles." She said quietly. When she finally let go, Ciel pulled made his way over to the play pen and brought the twins over to be with the family.

"What do you have mommy, please tell us." Vincent pleaded.

"I'll show you, sit down." The children lowered themselves to the floor.

"First, Lizzy, you're the reason we were able to go, and from the looks of it, it wasn't as bad as I thought it might be."

"Everything was fine. Angelia wasn't violent at all, but she missed you a lot." Lizzy explained.

"Well, Sebastian and I want you to know how much we appreciate you being there to take the children so we can have time together." Ciel reached into the bag and pulled out a small bouquet of red roses and handed them to her.

"Aw, you didn't have to do this." She said.

"We wanted to. You mean a lot to us all Lizzy. Thank you.' Ciel turned back to his children.

"Now then, my little ones, you were good enough to let us have this time away, and I know it must have been very hard on you, but you did it so we could be happy. Your father and I are very proud of you.

That's why we decided to bring each of you a present."

"Yay, Mommy and Daddy presents, this is good. I am happy." Rachel clapped/

Ciel reached into the bag and pulled out several stuffed bears, each holding a heart with a child's name on it.

The children's eyes lit up.

"Evian, this one is yours." He said handing a light brown teddy bear to his eldest son and passing the bag to Sebastian.

"Mama, this is such a happy thing to have. It is so special, it is for me from my Mama. Mama Bunny will have a new friend and I will love it forever and ever!" Evian hugged the toy to his chest.

"Go see your father." Ciel said receiving a hug from his son.

"Hello Dad, I love you and Mama very much."

"Hello my son, we love you too. I have something very special for you. I think you'll enjoy it." Sebastian pulled out a small red box with Evian's name on it.

"Is it yummy chocolate Dad, is it?" Sebastian smiled.

"Yes Evian, all the way from Italy." Evian took the box and hugged his father.

"This is such a happy day, Mama and Dad are home and I can have a new toy and candy, I am so happy." He grinned widely showing his tiny fangs. As each child received their gifts and hugged their parents, each one knew just how much they were loved, their parents had not only shown them with gifts and hugs, but with the thought behind them, they were meant to be spending time alone, and yet Sebastian and Ciel had taken the time to remember them during their holiday. That, they decided, was a gift by itself.


End file.
